


Dear, God

by UniKanaya



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, NOT underage though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Your Mom, Your dad - Freeform, have fun, im trash, sinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKanaya/pseuds/UniKanaya
Summary: Story takes place 27 years before the Losers Club fucked up the clown (Movie wise). This is also very self indulgence so have fun reading this filthy fic.





	1. 1961

 The soft melody of the violin downstairs was the indication that it was 12 o’clock in the morning.

 12 already? You’ve been staring at the house for an hour then. Your mother should be here any minute checking on your studies. Bending your head down to block the view from your window, you hurriedly fill your homework with the correct answers while the music your father was playing helped you further with your work.

 What was 6 x 12 again?

 The creak of a tree made you look up to the neighboring house. It was old, decrepit, and looks like the wind could blow the house down. Its grass were wild, dried up and un-kept with various of sunflowers tattered across the lawn.

 The legendary Neibolt house, or your father likes to say, The Crackhouse. Your parents rarely complained about how fucking _creepy_ the house was except for the occasional daring teens and junkies disturbing the peace but you on the other hand, constantly ask them to move your study table from the window whenever the topic of the house was brought up.  
 

  Unfortunately, the turned you down; better lighting for your eyes they said.

  You jumped when a knock emitted from the door behind you.

  “(Y/n)? Are you done with homework?”

  Oh, it was just your mother.

  “Yes, mommy. Finished.” You replied before closing your book. “Lunch will be ready in an hour, dear. After that we have to go to the mortuary.” She announced. “Yes, mommy.” You replied again.

  You jumped down from the chair and made your way towards your bookshelf, picking up your favorite comic and try to concentrate on the violin.

_Ave Maria._

  Your father was in a playful mood today.

  But your concentration was futile when you laid there on your bed; Batman staring at you on the piece of paper. From this angle you could see the dead tree, its braches reaching out to you, ready to snag you from your tiny bed.

  The house became quiet once more after the violin ended with a high pitch finale. Has it been an hour already? That was fast…

  You wiggled out from your bed and put Batman back to his shelf before going out of your room. You then hopped down the stairs whilst passing the framed family photos on the wall. Your dog barked right up at you, greeting you good afternoon.

  “Hello, Happy!” You smiled at the dog, you were fairly small for a 9 year old, so when your gigantic Bloodhound slobber your face with his saliva you could only giggle and pat his nose. “I’m _happy_ to see you too, Happy.”

   Your father rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Use that pun around me again and I’ll have to rename Happy to Gloomy, kiddo.” You laughed some more and latch onto his leg. “Hi, daddy”

   He scoffed and ruffled your head lovingly, “Heya, sweetpea.” You smiled up at him and after that went to your mom. As always, she was wearing her black colored overalls. You sometimes wonder how she could stand the summer heat with her choice of clothing.

  “Come now darling, food is ready.” Your mother urged you and your father on as she sets the plates down on the table. “Aw, there’s no rush, hun. The mortuary isn’t going anywhere.” Your father said as he took the chair in the middle, while your mother sat across from you.

  “Yes, but the students are.” Your mother replied before she stabbed the steak. “Speaking of students; how’s school, (Y/n)?” Your father asked.

  You shrugged your shoulders. “I just can’t wait for school to end, nothing fun for the past week because of the police keeps on coming into the class asking about Susan.” Both of your parents sighed out before you mother took your hand in hers.

  “Look dear—“

  “I know there’s a possibility of her being dead mommy, you don’t have to sugar coat your words around me.” You smile sadly at her. “And besides,” You shifted your head to your dad. “You’ll pray for her right, daddy?”

  Your father nodded his head and clapped his hands together. “Well that took a depressing turn; she clearly takes your side, honey.” Your mother chuckled and got back to her plate. “Say whatever you like love, if you keep that up she’ll definitely be a forensic technician, better yet, pathologist.”

  Your father smirked at her. “Oooor, she could be the Lord’s helper, God knows He needs more little angels like her in times such as these.” He pinched your nose playfully to which you giggled. “I’ll definitely appreciate extra help at the Church.” Your mother shrugged and smiled behind her glass of water.

  It’s weird though, your family that is. Sometimes they remind you of your favorite TV show; _The Addams Family_.

  “Have the police found Susan’s body yet, mommy?” Your mother chokes on her drink. “Kiddo, none of that on the table.” Your father’s stern voice made you look down and play with your food.

  “I’m only asking because the teachers often asked me about it…” The crack of a broken glass made you look at your dad. His hand bleeding from the mug as coffee drips down from his fingers. Your mother quickly stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

  “I’m so sorry daddy, I didn’t mean—“ He shook his head holding his injured hand up to stop you from talking as your mother came back with a towel to wrap around his hand. “Oh, It’s not your fault, sweetpea. You didn’t make me angry.” He smiled at you through the pain.

  “Then why are you angry…?” You asked cautiously to which he shook his head.

  “S’nothing, kiddo. Tell Ms. Sandy I’ll be coming over on Tuesday after the morning sermon, yeah?” You nodded meekly and tried to finish your lunch.

  “You stop breaking things, love. You’re scaring her.” Your mother whispered to your father. “Sorry, hun. Just can’t stand those people.” He mumbled.

  Fear.

  Huh, not concept you were really keen on discovering, considering you deal with mangled corpses at the mortuary on a weekly basis.

  Sure, you were scared of simple stuff such as ghosts and spiders, but you have never known true fear, those that made your blood cold, face white, and your head light.

  You hoped that doesn’t come.

 

 

 

 

 

  Who were you kidding? Of course it will.


	2. A Family Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your closest friends are shit

The sound of birds chirping outside lulled you to sleep and the cold air made every hair in your body raised up, various decorations of Halloween were up on the wall and littered across the hall. Today, will make Susan’s disappearance a month long and you’ve noticed that the questions of her became less frequent.

A heavy book was suddenly dropped in front of your face with a loud thud making your last remaining of sleep slip away. Looking up to the person who surprised you, you smiled when you see one of your friend looms over you. “Good morning, Rachel.” you hummed. 

She rolled her eyes and adjusted her thick glasses, “Don’t space out.” She scold you, her nubby hands on her hips. You know why she’s acting like this, why she was on high alert all the time. She wasn't the type to worry over the ones that has disappeared but the ones that might. She could be next for all you know. 

Then another bang with a set of hands were slammed right in front of you. “I really wish people stop hurting my table…” you mumbled under your breath. “Holly molly, did you heard?” Your other friend, Alex, shout out really loudly as Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Mike’s gone— Ow!“ Alex’s mouth was slapped shut when Rachel kicked his knee. “Shut your mouth, Alex!” She whispered, “Don’t go around shoutin’ that.” She emphasise on her sentence with a careful look over her shoulder, then the two started to bicker.

You sighed, trying not to get involved with their argument. shifting your eyes towards the window, you caught something between the branches; floating upwards towards the sky. 

 

Aw… bye balloon.

 

“—And you,” You turn your head towards Rachel. “Stop spacin’ out!” She huffed out, you were about to complain but the bell rang just before you could utter a single word. You shrugged and took your school bag with you and pass your two friends; deciding it was enough for today.

The buzz of passing students made your head spin, you weren’t very good at crowded spaces in general, sometimes it made you nauseous. You relish the feeling of the cold autumn air outside, the sound of leaves on the ground being stepped upon, and most importantly the Halloween decorations themselves.

Though a car to pick you up would be nice. Your house wasn’t necessarily _far_ is just that you felt safer knowing someone picks you up in the tin rather being out in the open knowing bullies were out there looking for easy targets.

A gentle tap of your shoulder made you stop.

 

You look up in front of you but the sidewalk was pretty much deserted other than yourself. Then came another tap to your right.

 

You were… startled to say the least. 

 

A clown, holding a bright red ballon just like the one you saw floating away earlier this morning. You blinked up at him.

 

“Heya, kiddo.” He crooned, his red pouty lips moved fluidly along side with the red streaks on his cheeks as his sky blue eyes dance in mischief. “Why’re you walking all alone?” He tilted his head in a comical way. 

 

You drifted your gaze to the sidewalk and could just see the silhouette of your house.

 

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” You muttered under your breath and to your discomfort, the clown chuckled, holding his tummy to contain his laughter. “Now now, (Y/n), we’re not strangers are we?” He tapped your nose none too gently.

 

“We’re not…?” 

 

He giggled, “No, no, _no,_ of course not, we’re neighbours!” 

 

Neighbours…? You’ve never seen this loon in your life and you know all of the residents in your block except the Nei—

 

“I-i’ve got to go—“ You gasped when the washed out clown gripped your wrist very tightly and then let out a small yelp when you saw his eyes glow yellow. “Tut, tut, tut, little girl, not very polite are you?”

“Let go of me bozo!” You shout out, feeling angry and afraid. What made your blood ran cold was not the fact that his eyes glow brighter, no, it was how fast his smile dropped into a frown and then back into a smile again, this time a lot bigger.

He let go of you gently and bowed down, and extended his arm with the balloon string in his hand. “Take _it_.” He said, to which you reluctantly did. He smiled even wider.

 

“Now, go home, mommy will surely be worried.” He giggled again. “Ah, but don’t forget to tell daddy-o Pennywise said _hello_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short i'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> IM TRAASSSSHHHHHH


End file.
